


worth your while

by lanasmyfeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, kinda tame but like, smut anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanasmyfeather/pseuds/lanasmyfeather
Summary: sq sexytimes, enough said





	worth your while

"Why do you have to goooo?" Emma whined, slowly sitting up in the bed, the duvet falling off her chest revealing a superhero shirt that was her go-to nightwear.

Her eyes followed the strikingly beautiful woman standing in front of a mirror, modeling on shirts, trying to make her mind as to what to wear that day.

"I have to go to work, Emma." Regina sighed, deciding on her white shirt. She put it on and started to button it up quickly. Work was the last thing she wanted to do, since the other option was to stay in bed with her girlfriend and cuddle.

Because the badass Emma Swan was a real cuddler.

"But this is so much better than work." Emma added her signature puppy eyes into the mix, hopeful that her girlfriend would sway and stay in bed this morning. How important was the mayors job anyway?

Regina felt really torn. She didn't really have anything pressing for the day, everything could be rescheduled and there was always paperwork to be done, so in theory...

"Ginaaaaa." Emma was determined to have her girlfriend stay at home with her. It wasn't often when they had a chance to just stay in bed together in the morning but today was one of the days that she couldn't see Regina leave for work. She was ready to play dirty. "I will make it worth your while."

That made Regina spin around to meet the eyes of her girlfriend. Emma gasped when she saw how nearly black Regina's chocolate eyes had gotten. The brunette took a quick step closer to the bed, before stopping and starting to unbutton her freshly buttoned up shirt. It didn't seem to happen fast enough to her liking as her breathing got more and more labored with every passing button.

Emma was holding her breath, her heart beating faster and faster, her palms getting sweaty as she held onto the duvet for her dear life. Just by watching Regina she was getting incredibly turned on.

Finally finishing with the buttons, Regina walked slowly towards the bed, dropping the shirt onto the floor. She reached behind her back to open her bra, only for it to hit the ground with a thud.

Emma could feel her mouth go dry as all of the wetness in her body made its way downwards. It wasn't the first time she saw Regina's boobs but no matter how many times that happened, she was just as amazed as she had been the first time. They were perfect.

As Emma tried to restart her brain, Regina had climbed onto the bed and was now straddling the stunned blonde. She loved the effect she had on her girlfriend, the appreciation shining from the green eyes really giving her a confidence boost.

"Worth my while huh?" Regina whispered in Emma's ear as the blondes hands made their way to rest on her hips. "We'll have to see about that, won't we dear?"

"Oh it will be worth it most definitely." Emma loved the challenge Regina had thrown into the air. This was gonna be intense in a way that was just so absolutely them.

Regina leaned down to kiss Emma deeply, moving her hips slightly, grinding them on Emma's abdomen. She could feel the slight pants that Emma produced into their firey kiss but the clearer sign of turning on was the tightening of Emma's grip on her hips.

Regina was speeding up, knowing just how into this Emma was. Emma loved to feel the entirety of her, how their bodies moved together in a sensual, erotic dance. The strong hands that were holding onto her hips were pulling her closed with every grind.

Feeling like she was starting to lose her own control under the immerse arousal she was feeling, Regina decided to rattle Emma up a little bit. The blonde was breathing heavy, having to had break the kiss as the feeling was becoming too much.

The brunette reached for her phone without the blonde noticing. She had the number she needed in her speed dial as she pulled back from Emma enough to look her in the eyes. The blonde was ready to express her displeasure at stopping, but she let out a shriek when Regina's nimble fingers made their way past her panties and started to circle her clit.

The circles were demanding but soft enough to keep Emma from reaching her peak just yet. She met the brown eyes that were looking at her intently. Regina could nearly feel her body purr at the opportunity to be absolutely evil in their current situation.

"I'm gonna call the office while rubbing your clit, Emma. You aren't allowed to come or make noise, otherwise I will take off and go to work after all. Do you understand?"

Emma let out a low whine before whispering. "Yes, Regina."

Satisfied, Regina sat up properly and pressed call. Lifting up the phone onto her ear she started rubbing Emma harder, adding pressure. Emma tried bravely to keep her pleasure off her face but after a particularly fast circle, she opened her mouth to let out an inaudible scream.

The office answered. "Good morning, Marie. Yes, I'm sorry but would you mind going through my calendar for today. I'm not feeling too well and I want to be sure I can take today off." Regina smiled evilly at the blonde who was shaking under her girlfriends relentless hand.

"Oh, was that today? Reschedule." firm squeeze with thumb and forefinger. "Reschedule for next week." scratch with a nail. "Oh cancel that completely, I don't know why that appointment is still there." slow up and down strokes with a knuckle.

Emma was sure she was gonna pass out if she didn't get to come soon. She loved when Regina was this dominant and it had already worked her up before the rules were put down. If this call wasn't gonna end soon she would throw the phone against the wall.

"Yes, I do think I will take today off. Hold up the office for me would you, Marie? Yes, thank you. Goodbye." the phone was dropped the second the call disconnected.

Brown met green. Regina could see Emma was just barely holding it together, shaking slightly. She increased her speed and leaned down to whisper to Emma. "Let me hear you."

It was like someone has pressed the un-mute button. Loud pants and curse words filled the room, soon replaced with a mantra made of Regina's name.

"Regina, Regina, Regina, oh baby come on, please, please, Regina, fuck..."

It was like music to Regina's ears. She knew she needed to let Emma come, she had been a good girl after all. Using her own last strength, Regina started making direct harsh circles on Emma's clit all the while whispering frantically into her ear. "Come for me, Emma. Come for me!"

And Emma did. With a scream. And a splash.

Regina reached down to kiss her girlfriend sweetly, content in seeing her love feeling such bliss. "Well, you definitely made it worth my while and I didn't even come yet... I love seeing you like this Emma."

Gulping for air Emma panted, locking eyes with the brunette. "Oh Regina... We are only just getting started."


End file.
